Sibling Love:Isaac Lahey and Erica Reyes
by nickybear5
Summary: This is the story that follows the lives of Derek's first two pack members Isaac Lahey and Erica Reyes and how their relationship evolves. Lot's of romance, action and smut of course!
1. Chapter 1

*****First Fanfic so i hope to improve. Hope you guys like it though! Please give me tons of feedback! More chapters to come**

Chapter 1

"Just come with me before I break both your arms," Derek threatened.

Isaac rolled his eyes, mocking his Alpha's order. Derek flashed his teeth and Isaac's attitude vanished.

"I still don't understand why you needed to turn another one? Especially a girl. We're strong enough just the two of us"

Derek barely acknowledged Isaac's comment as the two marched through the woods, approaching the ruins of the Hale house.

Erica was sitting on the porch, twirling her soft blond hair as she seductively blew a bubble with her gum;all eyes on Isaac. He shifted uncomfortably in his leather jacket, still not completely welcome to the new addition.

Derek was first to break the obvious growing sexual tension. "OK you two pups, time for some training."

The three wolves silently walked to the relatively empty basement. With Derek leading the way and Isaac trailing second, that left Erica with the perfect view of Isaac's tight little ass walking down the creaky steps. She smiled to herself and couldn't resist pinching his cute tush. Isaac eeked out a quiet gasp and Derek immediately whipped his head around in panic.

"What? What it is?" he asked, his senses on full alert.

"Nothing, nothing," Isaac quickly answered, "I just felt this sudden pain in my ass," he directed at Erica.

Though his words were harsh and cold, there was something remarkably hot in the way he said them Erica mused.

Derek slumped his shoulders a bit and tightened his jaw. "Alright then, let's begin."

For about an hour, Derek worked the two newbies relentlessly leaving them scarred, bruised and exhausted. Throughout the entire session, Erica secretly groped, pinched, or fondled Isaac anywhere she could and the whole time Isaac didn't say a word. They lay on the floor, glistening with sweat with their leader's shadow providing a blanket of darkness from the fluorescent light that hang directly above them.

"Clearly you two need some work. But now I want to focus on your ability to hear each other and find your brother/sister from miles away" Derek explained.

"Brother?" Erica exclaimed.

"Sister? Isaac shouted at the same time as his blond counterpart. At this point the two have jumped up from the floor and are standing dangerously close to one another.

"Relax. You're not _actually _related. It's just werewolf terms. You are in the same pack after all. My pack. Anyway, I'm going to drive far away from here and then text you when I'm ready for you to come find me. I'll howl once but that's it. You'll need to work together and use all your senses got that?"

"Not a problem," Erica answered confidently.

"Sure," Isaac responded not nearly as enthusiastically.

"Good. Wait here until I text you, it should be in about a half an hour." Derek began his ascent up the stairs and at the top step he turned back to add "Oh, and no funny business. This pack will remain strong and united and relationships undo all of that." He paused for minute debating whether to elaborate further but decided against it. And with that he exited the basement, leaving the two alone in the humid, silence of the concrete basement.

Erica slowly sauntered over to the light switch on the wall by the staircase. "Hmm," she thought out loud as her finger caressed the flicker, "what can we do for a half an hour on our own in a big abandoned house?" And then it was dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The room's temperature cooled down a bit with the new lighting arrangements but Isaac still managed to feel a dab of sweat on the nape of his neck. He was confused as well as alarmed. With his vision compromised, all his other senses heightened. He inhaled obnoxiously, gathering Erica's approaching scent. Goosebumps formed on his arms just by hearing her black leather boots lightly click against the floor. Then it was silent. No more clattering heels. And he knew that she was standing right in front of him.

Both of their eyes began to adjust to darkness just enough to make out their basic silhouettes. Erica wasted no time. She wanted this. She wanted Isaac. She put her hands out on his abdomen; partly to let him know she was that close to him but mainly so she could feel his abs and hopefully stir some excitement within him. She heard his rate hate increase drastically and took that as her green light, clenching onto Isaac's gray v-neck as she attacked his sweet, minty lips.

Isaac could practically taste the seduction on Erica's tongue. He made no move to stop her, push her away, or even ask why. It was all too fast and truthfully, he was enjoying it despite his better judgment telling him this was wrong and very much the exact thing Derek prohibited. It took him a minute to even realize that he was equally participating in this taboo make out session as one of his hands rummaged through her gold locks while the other scrambled underneath Erica's shirt and found nirvana by squeezing her bulging tits. Even Erica was taken aback by Isaac's sudden aggression and intensity. But she wasn't shocked for long, in fact, Isaac's harsh movements just aroused her more so.

Erica practically ripped off Isaac's jacket and more literally scratched off his tshirt with unintentionally released claws. "Whoopsie," she gasped in his ear, her tongue skimming the soft part of the lobe. Her breathy, sexy, voice lurched Isaac onto an even higher level of pleasure causing him to copy her actions and removed her top and bra, but with more ease. He squinted his eyes to try and better focus on her full chest but grew impatient with trying to see through the blackness and eagerly resumed examining her mouth with his tongue. As they kissed, he felt Erica start to lower herself to the floor, carrying him down with her. They slowly crouched down, their lips not once drifting apart, until they finally reached the ground.

The cold concrete startled the two Betas and sent chills down their naked backs. Erica placed her hands on the ground so that she's in a crawl position, forcing Isaac underneath her, leaning on his elbows. She shifted herself onto his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, tightening his grip to feel every inch of her against him. Erica smiled against his lips at the poke of Isaac's full-blown erection against her lower stomach. He reached for her hand and guided it to his penis and he used his other hand to explore the inside of her underwear. She let out a tiny squeak of a moan at his unexpected skill of stimulating her clit. His movements only encouraged her to tighten her hold around his unbelievable dick, which in return evoked a deep groan from Isaac.

His sound effects drove Erica wild and suddenly his talented fingers weren't enough for her. She jumped to her feet, kicked off her boots and slipped out of her jeans and underwear. Losing a minute to trying to get a clear picture of Erica's body, Isaac soon does the same and the two stand naked, panting like the wolves they are.

They resume to a similar position they were in before; Isaac on the ground and Erica sitting on top of him. However, this time, as Erica lowers herself on top of him, she receives a rather large gift that eases inside of her painfully slow.

"Shit!" She yells, squeezing Isaac's arms. He bites his lip from divine ecstasy.

For a while, they remain perfectly still just like that, taking in each other's presence. Isaac is first to start the motion and he proceeds with caution. He gradually hoists his pelvis up off the floor and further inside Erica. Her face tightens from gratification and although Isaac can't really see it, he knows she loves this just as much as him. He concentrates as her lowers his hips again, preparing for his next thrust. He repeats the same up/down motion, increasing the speed each time until he is all out stabbing her with pangs of heaven. All the while, Erica has positioned her weight forward; creating a fantastic pressure and resistance that meets Isaac's drives. It doesn't take long for the two to come, in unison, which was a nice touch thought Isaac. He hollers and moans in sync with Erica's spasms and groans. She collapses onto his chest, which is warm and moving quite violently. They lie there for a minute, catching their breath until Erica rolls off him to be beside him.

"Oh fuck," Isaac says.

"I know," responds Erica, pleased with their excursion.

"What? No," he says sounding almost agitated, "Derek texted me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm seeing that the story is getting some traffic which is great but I need more feedback! Comment with your critiques, praises and suggestions! Enjoy =)

Chapter 3

They both hear the cry of their Alpha but their heads spun in different directions. Fully clothed and semi-recovered from their animal sex, Isaac and Erica crunched on the dead leaves as they headed off to find their Alpha using only their wolf abilities.

For about two minutes they exchanged witty insults, arguing over which direction Derek would be.

"I'm telling you he's West, probably near the school," Erica said.

"You couldn't be more wrong. He's East, near the closed down Ford dealership," Isaac countered.

"Wanna bet?" Erica suggests. She figured she could make this interesting.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Isaac quizzed.

"Oh I'm sure. Now what do I get when I'm right and you're wrong?" She asked knowing damn well what she wanted.

"What do you want?" Her wolf brother asked, trying to ignore the obvious scent of lust Erica was giving off.

At this Erica stopped walking and put out her arm in front of Isaac signaling him to stop as well. She sauntered in front of him so close that her jutting tits were just touching his chest.

She looked up into his blue eyes but saw the yellow slits beneath them which appears when he turns to his wolf.

"I, " she kissed right where his left ear meets his rigid jawline. "Want," she kisses the corner of his moist, minty lips.

Isaac fell to her seduction once more but caught himself before she entrapped him with her tongue.

"Stop it," he demands, backing away creating a fair gap between them. "What are you doing? We can't do this Derek specifically said so. We need a clean pack, without any additional, unnecessary drama. Plus, you're like a sister, or at least you're supposed to be.." He mumbled that last bit.

Erica was growing agitated with this hard-to-get routine Isaac was putting up. "Really? Did I feel like your sister when you were fucking me ruthless?" She snapped.

Isaac blinked. "That was an in the moment act which probably shouldn't have happened."

"Well I think we should have more moments," She huffs.

Isaac isn't fazed. Erica is just one of those girls who'll speak her mind, no games, and just say what she wants. It was a refreshing change of pace for Isaac, who before being turned, was used to liking girls from a distance and having to interpret the "signs." Now, he has to fight girls off with a bat. Well, not quite, but he certainly wouldn't have a problem in finding a girl to keep him company…

Erica was just a sexual girl with new-found confidence looking for the same, he figured. He wasn't interested though. Especially if it was a purely physical affair that could wind them up in so much trouble with Derek who knows what he would do to them.

"OK well I say no more moments, clear? I'm not interested Erica so stop coming onto me."

Isaac may not have been surprised by Erica's directness, but she sure was taken aback by his harsh honesty. Why didn't he want her? Wasn't she pretty enough? Smart enough? Did he not enjoy himself before? And most importantly, couldn't he see how perfect the two were together? It made so much sense to her and she was bothered that he didn't see it as well.

Finally she spoke. "Fine." Her voice cracked a bit and she realized her eyes were glossy with tears. She coughed and cleared her throat to cover up the fact that she was devastated.

Isaac couldn't see if Erica was crying or not but he chose not to find out and the two walked in silence all the way to the Derek-less Ford dealership.


	4. Chapter 4

**Still looking for your guys' words of wisdom so post those reviews! Hope you guys are liking it so far though… =) **

Chapter 4

"I told you," Erica murmured. Normally, she would have made a bigger deal and basked in the glow of victory but she was still sulking over her denial. "Asshole." She quickly added for good measure.

Isaac did his third scan around the block and back before giving in to failure.

"Alright," he said, "looks like you might be right. Let's go check out the school quickly. I bet you Derek's timing us."

"I wouldn't make another bet if I were you. You know, given your track record and all," Erica remarks nodding her head in the direction of the empty building.

At this Isaac had to smile, just a bit. He had to hand it to her, the girl was clever. They were standing in the parking lot and it was almost 5pm. Isaac had no where to go, no obligations, since he's been living with Derek ever since his father was killed. Erica, on the other hand, had told her parents she'd be home at 6. At this point, she couldn't wait to curl up in her bed and watch TV until she fell asleep.

Not only were they not talking but Erica was walking a good two steps ahead of Isaac, determined to give him the cold shoulder. _This silence is painful _Isaac thought.

"So…are you scared of being caught by hunters?" He asked in a vain attempt to strike up a conversation. He took three big strides to catch up alongside her.

She flashed him a quick "Is that a joke" glance before completely ignoring his

question with an eye roll. He regretted even opening his mouth. Suddenly, he felt this pang in his chest. Could it be he made the wrong decision with Erica?

They were about 5 minutes away from the school and they were definitely picking up on Derek's scent. Soon enough, they arrive to the parking lot where Derek is sitting on the ground, leaning up against a telephone pole.

"Took you long enough," Derek said. He stood up and stretched his legs. He observed their body language;Erica's arms folded, clearly in anticipation of getting away as soon as possible and Isaac's obvious awkward stance fiddling with something in his pockets.

"I hope you two like each other because you're going to be spending a hell of a lot of time together so get used to it," their Alpha warned. He told them he expected to see them again tomorrow at his house at 3 o'clock after school.

"Do you want a ride back Isaac?"

Isaac glanced over at Erica who was now making her way home. He knew she lived just five minutes away but still said "Nah, I think I'll make sure Erica gets home OK first."

"That's good. I like that. Looking out for your fellow pack member. Good." And with that Derek sped away out of the parking lot in his fancy black sports car.

"Wait up!" Isaac called to Erica as he ran up beside her. She looked confused and so vulnerable, Isaac thought. Almost as if she heard him, Erica straightened herself up, rolled back her shoulders and flipped her hair. She practically snorted when Isaac stepped in pace with her.

"What are you doing?" Erica asked forcing an unpleased inflection in her voice when really she was so happy he was next to her again. She felt safer, stronger and happier whenever he was near her. She so badly wanted to reach out and touch his soft curly brown hair but restrained herself.

"Derek wanted me to walk you home," he lied. He was almost shocked as he heard the fib just roll out of his mouth. He used his peripheral vision to gauge her reaction. She seemed unfazed.

"Oh," was all she responded.

He mumbled something more to himself than her about how he always ruins things. She couldn't make out a word he was saying, her attention was focused on making it home without crying.

Soon enough, they were in front of Erica's driveway. She didn't even bother to stand there awkwardly and wait to see what Isaac would say or do.

"Bye," she said as she turned to walk up the path to her house, "see you-"

And then everything went black. Isaac's lips were wrapped around her so fast that she actually flinched her eyes shut in reflex. His left hand grabbed at her hair in a very un-gentleman like fashion while his right hand gripped her lower back, shoving her into the crevasses of his body.

"Agh," she moaned, part from shock and part from pleasure. _What is he doing? _She thought.

Suddenly, he was gone. His cool, luscious lips were now staring at hers from a few inches away, but both his hands were cupping her face.

"I'm sorry," he said. She wasn't sure if he was answering her unspoken thoughts or if she had actually spoken aloud. "It's just that even though it's always been a few hours, I couldn't stand this time of you not talking to me, " his voice was low and intense. "Let alone goosing my ass," he smirked.

_That smile! _She whined to herself. But she was still upset and confused. She backed out of his hold. "What are you doing?" she asked firmly.

He wondered why she wasn't happier. Didn't she want this from the beginning? "I'm….kissing you," he answered, unsure what to say.

"Well don't. You said you didn't want this and Derek doesn't want this so stop. Don't toy with me, I don't have time for games." Erica was proud of her defense and at the same time kicking herself for rejecting this boy who makes her feel whole.

Isaac was disappointed. He wasn't used to this kind of neglect since getting the bite. The whole reason he wanted to be a werewolf to begin with was to escape the rejection of his father.

"Fine," he snapped, "Bye."

Erica opened her mouth but couldn't form a sentence. She stood there like that, mouth open, tears down her cheeks, for twenty minutes, long after she watched Isaac storm off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews guys!Keep them coming! I'm also open to suggestions =) **

******this next chapter is written in first person from Isaac's point of view

Chapter 5

I literally was wandering. I had passed the path into the woods that leads to Derek's house and was just walking. I didn't even realize it too until I got a text from Derek: _Where are you?Are you not coming home tonight? _Even through a text message his words can be so alarming. I lifted up my head for the first time during my walk and judged how far away I was from Derek's.

"Shit," I said to no one but myself. I began typing: _I'm kind of far away…can you pick me up at Hoechlin Street? _ I sat down at a bench on the sidewalk. Five minutes went by and still no response from Derek. I was about to call his cell when I hear the squeal of tire tracks being made as Derek speeds up to the curb.

"Get in," he barks.

I never understood why Derek always seemed so angry. Normally, I like to challenge him a bit, talk back sometimes to show him I wasn't afraid, but I was too exhausted. I climb in, barely have time to close the door before Derek slams on the gas.

We enter the creaky house in silence and I'm thankful I don't have to deal with any of Derek's shit now. But of course, I was wrong and just as I thought I had made my getaway upstairs, Derek stops me.

"What happened?" he asks. He's looking up at me from the bottom of the staircase and I'm at the top. He waves his hand at me to come down.

"What are you talking about?" I ask. Suddenly I panic, worried that somehow Derek saw Erica and I going at it in the basement earlier. I retreat back downstairs to the kitchen and start making a sandwich to try and appear as casual as possible.

"You haven't said a word for the past 20 minutes which is not you at all. I can smell the disappointment, why are you so sad?" His voice sounded so genuine I couldn't believe it. His mere sincerity almost broke me down. I couldn't tell him about Erica though or else he'd be fuming.

"I…I just don't like the new addition, I told you," I hoped he wouldn't be able to detect my lie like he normally does since it was partially true. The other part that I wasn't letting him in on was that I had crazy awesome sex with Erica, she wanted more, I said no, then I wanted more and she said no and now I couldn't want her more desperately than I do now.

"Bull shit," he called my bluff. "Tell me what's actually going on. Did you get into a fight?"

** "**Yes," I answered, again with the partial honesty.

"OK look, I don't want to know details, truthfully it doesn't matter. You need to get over there and make up. You cannot be on bad terms with each other it'll ruin us and weaken or abilities to survive as a pack. I don't care what you have to do. Here's forty bucks, bake her a cake and buy some god damn roses, I don't give a shit, just make things right, no matter what it takes. Do you understand Isaac?"

I looked down at the two crumpled twenty-dollar bills Derek had shoved in my hand and then back up at Derek's face.

"I'm serious, " he assured me, "An-ee-thing" he enunciated.

_Anything? _I wondered. A small smile tickled my lips upon realizing the opportunities Derek just opened for me with his poor choice of words.

"OK," I agreed, "I'll go over and talk to her and hopefully work things out." I was way too excited to see Erica again.

"Good, be smart though," he warned, and I obviously chose to ignore that.

"Alright, will do," I said. I headed toward the front door and realized I forgot something. "Oh and Derek?" I called. He looked up with a raised eyebrow. "Don't wait up."

I was grinning practically the whole way to her house. I saw her dad's car in the driveway, which discouraged me from using to the front door. So, I climbed up to the roof like Derek had taught me in one of our first training sessions. Her window was closed but the curtain was drawn back. I had been in her room once, before Derek turned us. It was freshman year and we had a lab assignment with two other kids and she volunteered her house. All I kept thinking about was how her room smelled like candy.

I peered into her window and all I could see was her dresser and desk, it seemed empty. I figured I should at least try and see if I could slide the window open and to my surprise, I succeeded. I turned around so my back was facing the window and slithered my legs through first and finally slid my whole self in. I heard someone fumbling in her bathroom and I scanned the room in hopes of finding a clue as to what my next move should be. As I stood there like an idiot, Erica walks out of her bathroom, wearing nothing but a pair of pink fuzzy socks.

"Hi," I squeak.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you're feeling romantic…tell me what you think of this growing relationship!**

****this chapter is written in first person from Erica's point of view**

Chapter 6

I wasn't sure if I was hallucinating or not, but just in case I grabbed the closest thing-which was my laundry basket-and covered what I could of my body.

"What are-" I started.

"Erica-" he tried.

"No, seriously Isaac-"

"Erica your-"

"You can't just sneak into peoples houses through their window and spy on them!"

"That laundry basket is mesh! I can still see..some..things…" he mumbled as he "shielded" his eyes with his hand.

"Shit!" I screamed as I ran to my bathroom and grabbed my silky robe. It was leopard print, which was super embarrassing, but I figured I was past the point of embarrassment.

"I mean, I've already seen you naked before so it doesn't matter really if that helps?"

I glared in response. "What are you doing here?" I sat down on my bed, arms folded across my chest.

"Well for starters, I'm here to apologize. I'm sorry that things got…weird today," he cautiously approached my bed and when he saw I wasn't stopping him, he joined me and sat at the edge on my pink, fluffy comforter-also embarrassing. I scooted further away so that my head was up against the bed board but he scooted closer.

"I'm also here though because I need to set things straight. I don't know what I was saying before. I think I was just nervous but I made a huge mistake. Erica, I want you. Badly. I feel so….lopsided," his face kind of scrunched up and formed this adorable little wrinkle in his forehead.

"Lopsided?" I echoed still trying to digest his words. _I want you badly. _I sighed to try and steady my breathing.

"I know that sounds weird but well I can't explain it. I ..I just need…to touch you again," he admitted.

We sat there for probably twenty seconds as I eyed him head to toe. He was still wearing the same clothes as before-minus the jacket-but his hair was a bit messier. He looked 100% delicious.

"So touch me," I said. I wasn't sure if this was the smartest move but I wasn't one to think things through I guess.

His face looked stunned and so young. He examined my face and I tried not to blush. He moved fully onto the bed, right next to me and slowly leaned in. I closed my eyes anticipating his mouth on me, but was disappointed. I uncomfortably open my eyes to find his face an inch in front of mine just looking at me. He audibly smiled and then fulfilled my hopes and more.

His lips tasted so fresh and his tongue was so soft. His hands were to himself though and the rest of my body literally burned for him to touch me. Almost as if he heard my thoughts, he gently placed a hand on my stomach and slowly traced my curves until his hand was on my back pressing me forward, into him.

"Uhh," I let out a gasp. My hands instinctively moved on him, one running through his soft hair, the other grabbing at his shirt.

But his response wasn't as animalistic as I was expecting, like last time. He was tender. I almost felt embarrassed at how much I want to pounce on him while he remained composed. I slid my hand under her shirt to feel his solid abdomen and deliberately trailed my way to his unyielding erection.

"Aghh," he moaned at my mere touch on his member. At this, he undid his belt and kicked off his pants exposing his cute boxer-briefs and I followed suit by undoing my robe. _No fair, _I thought, _I undo one knot and I'm naked but he's still halfway dressed! _

I was lying on my back and he was kneeling, looking down at me. His eyes felt like lasers, tracing a path all over me. I felt so exposed. When he finally reached my face he opened his mouth.

"You're gorgeous Erica. But you know that," it wasn't a question. He was still staring at me, looking purely at my face. I was quickly conscious of the fact that the lights were on and that at our first encounter, it was completely dark.

I reached up for his face and pulled him in for more of his arousing kisses. He fell onto me, his weight not too heavy but just the perfect amount of pressure and warmth. He pulled off my lips but only to rub them against my neck. I stretched my head up, trying to expose as much of neck as possible. He kissed and sucked and nibbled all the way down to my breasts. He sucked on one while using his fingers to play with the other sending me into sensory overload. He looked up at me for one quick second and flashed that perfect Isaac grin before making his next move.

The clever boy slithered his was down my body; head between my legs and hands pushing my thighs further apart. I practically squealed with anticipation. He was sitting up now, on his knees when he put his pointed finger in his mouth then directly on my clit. He pressed, gradually increasing the pressure as my mouth thoughtlessly formed an "oh." He smiled at my pleasure. Expertly, he replaced his index finger with his thumb and steadily rotated in small circles while still keeping the same firm pressure. It was torturously fantastic. I imagine I was making all kinds of noises but I was too far away, too off in my own world to even notice. He quickened the pace without warning and the circles were faster, bigger and better. He kissed my legs to try and calm them from spazzing uncontrollably. I quivered and let out a groan loud enough that even I heard it. He leaned in and kissed me in between my legs and I melted.

I lunged for his underwear and yanked it off, unveiling a precious, rather large gift. I licked my lips. Before I could even make a move, Isaac was inside me; his weight covering me with his scent and his cock filling me up with sheer bliss.

"Oh my god Erica," he cried. He tightened his face and began to anchor himself further into me.

It felt like we were dancing; rolling our hips, meeting each other with each glide. I latched onto his back and prayed my claws wouldn't be unleashed. His head was buried somewhere in my hair and I could hear his breathing escalate. Every time his voice hitched, I was lifted higher.

"Aghhh!" I shouted and I could tell me exclamations gave him further motivation. He moved so capably, each time it felt like he was hitting a new spot inside me, deeper.

I lost control. I couldn't bear it any longer. Isaac sped up his pace and I was gone. I gasped, whimpered and moaned out the greatest orgasm I had yet to experience.

At that, Isaac followed suit. "Fuck, holy fuck, Erica ,fuck! Fuuuuuck!" and he came inside me. Later, I would wonder if he just assumed I was on the pill or just didn't care, but at the time I was relishing the sight of Isaac's pleasure being derived from me.

He paused for a few seconds, his chest still beating hard, as he held his position. Then, he slowly pulled out and guided his wet, slippery, dick against my throbbing sex, rubbing it up and down. I shivered at this additional after-pleasure and he smiled as he rolled off beside me.

I stayed in my position, not sure of what happens next until he reached out his arms and draped himself over me. He tugged at me and nudged me to fit into his arch. _We're cuddling _I thought. I couldn't have felt more snug, and at that I made no attempt to keep my eyes open as I drifted to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm still trudging along with this story hoping that you guys are still liking it! Feedback needed!**

Chapter 7

Erica had been told her whole life she wasn't a pretty sleeper. She usually snores and drools with her mouth gaping open for a good portion of the night, so when she awoke at 3am to find her bed empty, she wasn't surprised, just cold.

She rubbed her hand over the sheets where Isaac's body made it's impression. _Hm, it still feels kinda warm…_ she thought. _He must've left recently. _She was still naked but had a thin baby blanket stretched over herself. "Shit!" She said out loud. _He saw my security blanket! _

"What's wrong?!" Isaac's voice hit her like the first drop of rain on your skin. Running out of the bathroom, he too was still gloriously undressed, and her eyes darted to the lower half of his body. Any previous embarrassment melted away from his all too sexy and dazed appearance. His hair was facing all sorts of directions and his eyes were slightly squinted like he was having trouble seeing. Erica couldn't help it when she eeked out a giggle.

"What's so funny?" He asked, genuinely concerned as he glanced down at himself, checking to see if his member had betrayed him.

"No, no nothing! Nothings wrong, and nothings funny…you just look cute all sleepy and stuff," Erica confessed.

At that, Isaac heaved out a sigh. "Well I knew that already!" He teased as he jumped onto the bed with a surprising amount of energy. He stretched out his arms, mid-lunge, so that by the time he landed, lying down on the bed, he already had her curled back up against him.

…

This time, Isaac woke up first and this time it was light outside. Erica's back was to him so he slowly moved out of the bed, gently tugging his arm out of her grip. He uneasily put on a tshirt and boxers; his arm numb from being trapped under her weight for so long, but Isaac didn't really mind. Actually, he was quite distracted by his morning wood. _Ugh really? _He whined to himself. _This can't end well…_

He moved himself to the wheel chair by her desk. He thought that sitting might help subdue his morning arousal; facing away from Erica of course. Isaac sat there for two minutes, staring at a black computer screen with his back to the naked girl that lay just a few feet away from him. Suddenly, he heard movement from behind him and quickly spun the chair around. Erica had simply shifted positions, her baby blanket now gone from the picture as it fell to the floor. Isaac gulped. Erica was fully exposed, spread out wide across the bed and he couldn't look away now.

He didn't even realize he had begun stroking himself until he felt his breathing accelerate. He knew this was risky, and possibly wrong, to be sitting here, staring at his…well he wasn't sure what they were but to be jerking off at her expense while she slept. He suddenly felt guilty and decided it'd be best to at least take his business into the bathroom. Isaac was paralyzed though. He looked down to see himself rapidly squeezing his dick up and down, biting his lips so as not to wake her with an unconscious sound effect. But it happened anyway, because when he looked up, his eyes were greeted with Erica's hazel stare.

He tried reading her expression before saying anything. She was sitting up, still naked but the ruffled comforter blocked part of her lower half. Isaac's hand was still gripping his dick (though he tried to stop) but he slowed down the pace due to the newly gained audience. She was watching him intently, eyes never leaving his face.

She shifted slightly, on her knees, sitting back on the heels of her feet. Erica's face softened, it almost looked desperate. That was when it became clear to Isaac that she too was touching herself, and any chance he had at pausing his "activities," vanished.

Isaac's hand sped up once again. The slow speed from before was a good build up for his now scurried pace. He chewed his bottom lip as he warily stood up and lied himself down across the bed, beside Erica. Her eyes were wide and alert as they traveled south to his large, hard, erection.

Isaac stole a glance for himself to observe Erica's movements. She was still sitting up, but now she was leaning against the headboard. Her feet were flat on the bed, knees bent up and legs spread apart for Isaac to see everything. Her right hand provokingly stroking herself, slowly, while her left hand was grabbing at her breasts as she watched Isaac writhe from delight.

He knew he wouldn't last for much longer and apparently Erica could pick up on this too. She felt her own excitement build up and couldn't keep her hands to herself much longer. She sprang forward and leaned down to give Isaac a quick, deep kiss. Their lips pulled apart and Erica looked at Isaac's speedy hand, then back at his face and flashed a playful grin. She shoved Isaac's hand away and he practically cried out in pain. As fast as she could-while still being graceful-she wrapped her mouth around the head of Isaac's cock and began to suck.

Isaac let out what sounded like a sigh of relief as her warm mouth engulfed him. He moved her curly blond hair out her face for both her benefit and his. His whole body tightened as he felt himself build up to what was bound to be an epic release.

Erica felt all of Isaac's muscles harden. He was lifting his waist up closer to her, and she took this as her cue to hasten her pace. That was Isaac's undoing. Though she was expecting it, the warm, tangy, taste of Isaac in her mouth was still a shock. She had never tasted a boy's cum before for fear she wouldn't like it, but shockingly, she couldn't have loved it more.

Now, Isaac lay there, panting like a tired dog, reaching for Erica to come lay next to him. She cuddles up beside him, nestling her head into his neck when her euphoria is interrupted.

"Erica?" She hears her mother shout. "Are you up? It's 7:30 you have to leave for school soon!'

"Oh crap!" Isaac exclaims with a hushed voice. He's jumped up, out of Erica's embrace, and scurries to put on his clothes. It bothers her how quickly he is able to leave her there alone after what they just shared together, but she keeps quiet. Begrudgingly, she gets dressed too.

"Bye," Isaac says, then plants a swift kiss on Erica's cheek. "See you in school," He adds then disappears out the window, leaving Erica overwhelmed and disappointed.


	8. Chapter 8

**How about some more characters to spice things up? Don't worry this is going somewhere =) Let me know what you think!**

Chapter 8

Erica had no problem adjusting to the stares and open jaws. From that very first day when she cat walked into the cafeteria in her leather jacket and mini skirt, she felt she was meant to be gawked at.

But today, when she strolled to her locker, she wasn't relishing everyone's awe of her beauty. In fact, she would've traded everyone else's attention for just one person's gaze:Isaac's. However, Isaac stood by himself, retrieving textbooks and binders from his locker without blinking an eye.

Erica's locker was about ten away from his on the other side of the hall. _Just look at me _she thought. _Look at me like you did last night, or even this morning! _And as if he had read her mind, Isaac looks up and makes eye contact with Erica and nods his head as a "hey." _At least I got something _she settled.

After spending all her morning classes contemplating how she should handle her Isaac situation, Erica gained some new perspective. _He _came to _her _last night. _He _kissed _her _yesterday. _He _reached for _her. _She didn't need to shy away and pray for the moment he would look at her. No, she was going to make moments.

So, with her regained confidence, Erica sauntered over to the empty seat next to Isaac's at lunch and plopped herself down.

"Hey hun," she said as she sunk her sharp teeth into an apple.

"Hey Erica," Isaac replied with a semi-surprised but amused smile on his face.

They both didn't have many friends before Derek turned them, but after the new boost of self-assurance, people started to notice them more. Two girls in Isaac's chemistry class took a particular interest in him and currently were sitting across from him. One of whom has sat with Isaac every day at lunch for the past two weeks, twirling her long, jet black hair waiting on the edge of her seat for Isaac to ask her out. The other, had made it her mission to sit diagonally from Isaac in chemistry so that she can constantly drop something and either lean over to reveal her cleavage or bend down to stick her ass in his face.

"Hi, I'm Erica," the radiant blond says with the fakest smile. Erica could smell both of the girls' jealousy as Isaac casually draped his arm over Erica's chair.

"I'm Amanda," the black haired girl said.

"Stacy," the other said. She had a harsher, more defined face than Amanda, and it was cradled by a light brown, perfectly kempt, chin length hair cut. Amanda glanced at Stacy with a face that said "let's leave now," but Stacy didn't budge.

"Anyway, Isaac, wasn't that so funny when Mr. Sharman said "sexual" instead of "sectional" in chemistry today? His face got so red!" She laughed and flipped her hair while discreetly touching Isaac's arm. Erica scowled.

Erica didn't even give anyone a chance to respond. "Walnut banana bread anyone?" she offered, extending the cake in front of Stacy and Amanda.

"No thanks," Amanda answered, "I'm allergic to nuts."

"Really? How unfortunate!" Erica pretended to sympathize. "I love nuts," she grinned. She reached her hand under the table onto Isaac's lap and gave his jewels a precious little embrace, teasing him with pleasure.

Isaac gasped and the two intruders looked confused. He grabbed Erica's hand and moved it off of his growing excitement. Just when Erica thought he was throwing away her touch altogether, he kept her hand in his and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles.

…

When classes had finished for the day, Isaac approached Erica at her locker while she packed her bag.

"That was a nice little stunt you pulled there at lunch," he grinned.

"I don't think I know what you mean," she smiled back.

"You know you're pretty cute and adorable but I got to say I think it's your sass and your attitude that really sends me head over heels," he confessed.

Erica was practically oozing with joy. "Head over heels, huh?" she teased.

"You know what I mean!"

"No actually..I'm not sure I do," she said, getting a little bit more serious.

"Well, you know…" he lingered, trying to find the right words. Erica was almost falling over hoping for him to say something that shows he cares about her. "I think you're really hot," he said.

Erica's face fell.

"And you're kind of awesome," he added, a hint of pink flushing his cheeks. It wasn't much, but Erica could tell it took him a lot of effort to confess so she took it. She pressed up on her tippy toes and kissed Isaac. She intended for the kiss to be a short, sweet, simple response but Isaac kept their lips locked. He navigated his tongue into her mouth, tickling her tongue with his cool, fresh taste.

"So you think I'm cute too?" he asked with big, round eyes staring into hers.

She didn't even bother saying yes. She just reached for Isaac's hair with one hand, while slipping the other under his shirt on the small of his back and kissed him with all she had. Isaac clasped both his hands around Erica and held her into him. Suddenly, Erica pulled away with a worried look on her face.

"Shit!" she shouted. "What are we going to do about Derek? He totally won't approve of this."

Isaac stood there for a second trying to figure out what to say in response. "I guess we'll just have to keep us a secret," he suggested.

Erica was thrilled at the fact that Isaac had referred to them as an "us" but she was less thrilled at the idea of having to hide their feelings. _No more making out in the hallways?! _She silently complained. There was the tiniest insecurity in the back of her mind that she couldn't seem to fully push away which was:what if Isaac just wanted to hide her? The late night sex could also be seen as a booty call. And the hand holding while cute was also concealed under the table. She shrugged it off and decided to focus on the "us" instead.

"So Derek can't know, no one at school can know, no one," Erica confirmed.

"Right."

"OK. Well, it's 2:45 so we should probably go to Derek's house," she said.

"Yeah, sounds good. So remember, nothing affectionate in front of Derek, just getting along like brother and sister," Isaac reminded.

"Ew!" Erica screeched at the words "brother and sister."

"Oh , you know what I mean!" he says and the two head out of the building to Isaac's car.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hmm I wonder what Isaac and Erica are up to… =)**

**I'm feeling uber repetitive but I love hearing what you guys have to say so keep posting comments/reviews! Thanks for reading!**

Chapter 9

"You're late," Derek rebuked, looking at his watch.

"It's 3:04," Erica remarked.

Derek pounced on Erica, totally catching her off guard and shoved her to the ground. He sat on her back using his body weight to keep her down. He put his face so close to hers that she could slightly feel his lips on her ear.

"That's four minutes too late," he purred. Erica managed to squirm out from underneath Derek and brushed herself off. She was a little embarrassed having Isaac watch her fall defenseless but she was more embarrassed at the fact that she found herself oddly aroused.

Isaac cleared his throat. "So are we going to train more or…?" his voice trailed off. Derek looked at him with a questioning expression as his eyes quickly darted to Erica then back to Isaac. Isaac knew what Derek was asking;he wanted to know if Isaac had made things better between he and Erica. Isaac nodded his head once figuring Derek didn't need to know just how well he and Erica had made amends.

Erica caught a glimpse of the boys' silent interaction but didn't comment for fear of any further awkwardness. Additionally, she was quite distracted by Derek's apparent need to always be shirtless…

"Am I entertaining you, Erica?" Derek asked, a trace of a smile flashing when he opened his mouth to speak. Apparently, Erica wasn't too subtle with her oogling eyes.

_Quick, say something so you don't seem like a completely pathetic, _Erica urged herself. "No, actually, I'm quite bored. I was just looking at the tattoo on your back…what is it?" _Phew, decent cover._

"Oh," Derek said, a little surprised at his misinterpretation of Erica's stare. He furrowed his brow and titled his head. "Actually, you guys are due for a history lesson. How about today we skip the physical training and I'll just tell you about our background, and things you need to know about our kind."

Isaac and Erica looked at each other and shrugged.

"Whatever, sounds good," Isaac said, making his way into the house. The three of them sat at the kitchen table while Derek taught them about full moons, self-control and responsibility.

After about an hour, Isaac was growing restless but Erica was listening intently. She was interested in the topics, but she was more absorbed on how animated Derek was (for a change) when talking. Unexpectedly, Erica felt a hand squeeze her thigh under the tabled. The fingers slowly crept under her skirt, over the lacy material of her underwear and started rubbing against her.

Erica swallowed back her urge to just fuck Isaac right then and there and remembered where she was. She turned her head to look at Isaac with an almost horrified look on her face, while he sat there grinning like a fool. _How could he do that when Derek is sitting just across the table?! _She pushed his hand away and shot him a reprimanding glare. Isaac snarled.

"What the fuck guys? Not only were you just totally not paying attention to what I was saying but you're also acting like a couple of kids giving nasty looks? What's going on here Isaac?" Derek asked, directing most of this at Isaac since, after all, he was the one who said he would make things good with him and Erica.

"What? Nothing," Isaac murmured, head down so he didn't have to face the dominance of his alpha glaring at him.

"Damn right that better be nothing. I told you to say sorry for whatever it was you did! What were you doing last night if it wasn't making things right?"

"Wait what?!" Erica chimed in, confused by Derek's questions.

_Oh shit _Isaac thought, becoming nervous of the two angry wolves in the room. "I did," he answers softly to Derek, ignoring Erica who is now on her feet.

"You did what?" she asks Isaac. "What did you tell him to do?!" she directs to Derek.

"I knew you guys had been fighting and I explained to Isaac how important it is for you two to have a good relationship with each other so I told him to go apologize to you," Derek answered.

"Oh my god," Erica says, her voice going softer.

"Oh no," Isaac says, predicting what is about to come. He stands up too now to face Erica.

"I can't believe it. I should've known. This was just an order from the alpha for you. One step closer to being an all-powerful werewolf. This is why you hid me? Because it wasn't real?" Erica's voice with soft and uneven. It sounded like she was holding back tears but it looked even more true by the water that blurred her eyes.

Derek slowly stood up also, still across from them and placed both palms flat on the table. "I'm a little lost here, someone wanna clue me in as to what the hell you're talking about?"

"Erica, no! It's not like that at all!" Isaac cried.

"You slept with me so that I wouldn't be mad at you in front of Derek? You held me because you thought it would make things better between us? You kissed me and…and…you didn't mean it?" Erica was struggling to keep herself composed now.

"No, no! Erica that's not how it is!" Isaac reached for her hand but Erica recoiled. "I meant everything! Every word, every touch, every kiss. I was going to go to your house anyway to try and make things less awkward between us, and to try and get you to forgive me for being a jerk. And when I saw you I…I surrendered. I knew it wasn't allowed because Derek forbid it but I couldn't help it. I needed you-I NEED you still! Please don't twist this into something it's not! This is just a misunderstanding, please!" Isaac stepped closer and reached for her hand again.

"Don't," she warned. Erica felt as if she was about to turn werewolf and ran out the door just in time. Claws out, eyes red and tears falling as she ran into the forest.

Back in the house, Derek sat back down and folded his arms across his chest.

"Man you've got a lot of explaining to do cuz that sure hell didn't seem like a good relationship."


	10. Chapter 10

**This story is turning out differently than I had originally thought but I hope you are still entertained!Special shout out to Alex in this chapter, happy almost birthday! **

Chapter 10

"Jesus Isaac," Derek sighed. Isaac had just finished filling in Derek on what happened between him and Erica; sparing some erotic details of course.

"I know, and I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. You're right, things just got complicated once we…became more than friends," the younger boy apologized.

"I told you," the elder reminded. "Now what are you going to do?"

Issac looked up at his alpha, so confused that his expression almost, _almost _made Derek laugh.

"What do you mean what am I going to do now? Aren't you going to yell at me or punish me for not obeying you and then boss me around telling me what I'm _supposed_ to do?" Isaac searched Derek's eyes, unable to read his face.

"No," he answered curtly, "no, that would be too easy. Look, I know I said that things get ruined when the relationship goes past platonic but maybe that's just in my case…Things seem different between you two. When you first came over today, there was a noticeable difference in both your presences; much more calm, honest and happy. That's what I meant when I said you need to have a good relationship with each other, that is what makes our pack a family unit,"

Isaac literally sat on the couch next to Derek, mouth agape with sincere shock dripping from his face. Derek reached over with his index finger and physically pressed Isaac's chin up to close his open-mouthed lips. Isaac couldn't move past the fact that Derek had A)referenced something personal about himself B)not scolded him for disobeying C)encouraged Isaac to openly be with Erica and D)said something insightful with such a perceptive outlook, almost as if he too had experienced something similar before.

"OK don't look too shocked," Derek instructed, standing up now, worried he said too much for a change.

"So what do I do?" Isaac barely whispered. He looked up to his pack leader with such pouty lips and panicked eyes it made Derek uncomfortable.

"I-I don't know actually. But I don't think baking a cake and buying flowers will cut it this time, so you better figure something out. And this time, don't fuck it up,"

…

Erica had wandered in the woods for about 30 min in werewolf form, which was risky considering it was still light outside, but she took her chances banking on the fact that no one comes out to the woods. When she finally cooled off, her soft skin, and pretty pink nails back in play, she walked home.

_You are just too dumb for words, Erica. How could you possibly think he'd change his mind so quickly and just be with you all of a sudden after clearly rejecting you? How are you so naïve? _

She walked with her head down watching a few straggling tears create dark circle on the pavement as they hit the sidewalk.

"Erica! Erica!" Erica turned raised her head to see a car pulled up along side her, with her friend Alex trying to get her attention.

"Oh sorry, hi Alex," she stifled, with a hand wiping her face, trying to conceal her pink cheeks and misty eyes.

"Are you alright? What happened? I texted you earlier asking if you wanted to get frozen yogurt. I feel like we haven't hung out in ages," Alex said. She parked her shiny BMW on the side of the road and got out. Her auburn hair scrunched into a messy bun. She was simply dressed in jeans and baby tee but still managed to look like she came off the catwalk.

"I'm sorry. You're right; we haven't hung out in a while. I'm not feeling so well today but rain check?" Erica offered.

Alex responded with a hug and promised she'd see the blond later. Her knowing way of not trying to push Erica into talking just made her feel more guilty for being a lousy friend.

Just before she got back into her car she looked over her shoulder and said,

"Oh, and Erica?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself and do something to fix whatever it is that's bothering you," Alex's face was serious. It wasn't a suggestion, it was an order.

Erica smiled at her friend's concern, appreciating having her around. Alex was right though. Erica wasn't the type to let a boy be her downfall. Erica's strong. Erica's stubborn. Erica competitive. Erica doesn't lose. The faster she moved on, the closer she'd get to being happy again. And what better way to move on than to have the attention of a bunch of hungry, horny, teenage boys?


	11. Chapter 11

**Every comment you guys leave inspires me more so thank you and keep them coming! Hope you guys like this chapter and happy moonday! Season finale tonight!**

Chapter 11

That night, when Erica got home, she went straight to her room and plotted away. _Isaac may not want to be with me but he should see how many people do. First matter of business: outfit. _She opened her closet, filled with a farms worth of leather-Derek's influence of course. But she shoved aside the animal skin to reach for one of her classics: a red lacy tank top with a gold zipper on the back of the neck. She didn't need a v-neck to reveal her jaw dropping cleavage, it was a given her boobs would be a spectacle in anything she wore. She couldn't resist her leather though, and paired the top with a black leather mini skirt and black boots.

_Now I need a target. _She went to her computer and logged onto Facebook, searching her friends for a different boy she could direct her attention to. _Someone innocent. Someone submissive. Someone slightly desperate. Someone sensitive. Someone…._she stopped scrolling and stared at the profile picture of her new focus.. _Perfect._

…

Isaac didn't like being alone in Derek's house. "Our house," Derek would always say, but it never really felt that way to Isaac. Derek had gone out on one of his mysterious late-night errands and the beta lay in his bare room, unable to fall asleep. When he closed his eyes, the image of Erica sleeping warms his mind. Then, when he opens his eyes, he feels an unbearable ache in his stomach, longing for Erica to actually _be _there, sleeping next to him.

Restless and frustrated, he wanders downstairs not sure why he got up in the first place. Yet, a half hour later, he finds himself sitting on Erica's roof, peering into her window hoping to satiate his daydreams that kept him awake.

When he gets into a position at just the right angle so he's able to see through the cracks in the curtain at Erica cuddled up in her pink comforter. He sighs at the realization that what happened last time he came through her window wasn't going to happen again. He settles for watching her breathe, her chest rise and fall in a rhythmic pattern that Isaac seems to fall into step with, inhaling and exhaling whenever she does. This seems to lull him into a calm, sleepy state and he decides he's ready to go back. He slowly rises from his crouching position, cautious not to make any noise and maneuvers his way to the ground and walks back to the Hale house. Erica's face nuzzled against that pink comforter never left his mind.

And though Isaac was diligent in not disturbing Erica, she must've sensed he was there. For just the slightest second, she woke up, and through the break of the window curtain, saw the side of his face; tightened jaw and messy hair. But when she woke up that morning, the memory was so faint, so unclear, she assumed it was a dream, and was ashamed of still dreaming about him.

…

"Fuck," Isaac grumbled. He was standing by his locker when he smelled her walk in. He made a point to not look up, fearing eye contact and confrontation, but was forced to lift his head when he heard the loud murmurs of the girls in the hall and the wolf whistles of the boys around him.

It's fair to say that Erica always looks good. Bright lips, cute clothes, soft hair etc. But it doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that that day, Erica looked flat out stunning. Nothing about her was out of place, she stopped traffic-literally.

Isaac couldn't help but overhear all the different adjectives people were whispering to describe Erica: cute, amazing, hot, sexy, bangable, blazin'…it went on and on. And although she was all those things, he found her more enchanting than anything. He was hypnotized, lured, mesmerized by all things Erica and found himself taking baby steps closer to her locker where she put on a show applying lip gloss in a pocket mirror.

As he approached, she snapped the make-up mirror closed, shut her locker door, spun around, narrowing her eyes on something or someone down the hall. She flipped her hair over her shoulder without even blinking an eye in Isaac's direction as she cat walked toward her target.

Isaac froze as he watched her stroll right past him. He held his breath for no reason, zeroing in on Erica as she walked further away. Finally she stopped in front of someone but he couldn't see who. He closed his eyes and channeled his hearing senses instead to figure out who she was talking to.

"Hey Stiles," she purred.


	12. Chapter 12

**Noo season 2 is over =( But hopefully some fic can save us =) I know I've been writing a lot of build up for Isaac and Erica but hang in there..it's about to get good! (I hope) Feedback please!**

Chapter 12

"Uhh h-hi, hi there Er-Erica, Erica, " Stiles fumbled with his words and backpack simultaneously.

This made Erica grin a toothy smile, consequently causing Stiles even more anxiety. He leaned against his locker, Erica thought he was trying to look cool and impress her, but he really was just using it for support in case his wobbly legs gave up on him.

"So Stiles, I was wondering if you could save me a seat at lunch today?" Erica asked, pouting her lips so that they were practically oozing seduction. She grazed her hand oh so lightly over his arm, her eyes tracing her movement until she looked straight into Stiles' scared, terrific eyes.

"Umm why?" he asked, not even trying to cover up his shocked confusion. _Stupid Stiles, when a gorgeous babe asks you to save her a seat you don't ass why!" _He reprimanded himself.

"I want to sit with you," she shrugged, lips still puckering. "With you, next to you, on you, what's the difference?"

Stiles couldn't even blink. He wanted to, because his eyes were burning but he couldn't. "R-right, yeah, sure, it's all the-the same," he stammered. He had no idea where this was coming from. Since Erica got the bite and a fuck load of confidence, she never looked twice at Stiles even though he often oogled at her, from a distance of course.

"Good," she nodded and now she turned her head to the wolf down the hall. She felt Isaac's glare the whole time she spoke with Stiles and figured he'd been listening in. She stepped beside Stiles so that Isaac now had a clear view of both of them.

"See you later," she breathed into his ear then squeezed Stiles' butt and walked away.

"Ha-" he gasped. Stiles was too stunned and nervous to move he nearly missed home room.

Isaac, on the other hand, was now speed walking down the hall in attempt to catch up with Erica. Just as he was getting close enough to call after her, he was intercepted.

"Hey you," Stacy smiled at Isaac, stepping directly in front of him.

"Hi Stacy," Isaac replied. Normally, he might've paid a little more attention to the model-like girl facing him, but he looked over her shoulder, searching for his true desire.

She noticed his lack of eye contact. "Oh, you've got something on you pants…here" she bent over slightly and faked removing "something" from the inner thigh of his pants. Her head was positioned right in front of Isaac's crotch.

Isaac widened his eyes. Stacy had his attention now.

"Uhh thanks," he said, still a bit alarmed by the sudden contact.

"No problem. Anyway, I was wondering if you could maybe help me out with that assignment gave us that's due tomorrow?" She beamed but it just looked so artificial that Isaac inwardly cringed. He was failing chemistry anyway, she must've known that.

"You know, I'm not sure I'm the best person to help you with that," he patted Stacy on the shoulder and walked past her, ignoring her faint "but Isaac-" he could hear in the background. He scanned the halls for a brief moment until the bell rang, forcing him to end his search party.

It was Tuesday and that meant Isaac had one class with Erica, math. It was two periods before lunch and he was hoping he could talk to her and prevent this Stiles lunch date from happening. Not only was he jealous, but he was worried, frantic even, that he might not succeed.

Erica was sitting diagonally behind Isaac which made it difficult for him to nonchalantly talk to her in the middle of class. He chose the alternate method of note passing; _a bit middle school but it'll suffice _he thought. He scribbled a brief message, apologizing and demanding to speak with her in one mere note. He glanced over his shoulder; Erica was looking straight ahead but he knew she could see him turn around. He chucked the crumpled paper and it landed perfectly on her notebook. She didn't budge.

"Erica!" he whispered.

No change.

"Erica, come on!" he whispered louder.

He saw the slightest twitch in the corner of her lip. He stared at her until she cracked.

"Ugh fine!" she rolled her eyes and picked up the note.

_Erica, you NEED to understand several things-_

The piece of paper was ripped from her hands too soon.

"Thank you Miss Reyes. I'm sure this is relevant to the class. Let's see, shall I read it aloud?" Mrs. Roden teased. She was as strict as teachers come, known for teasing students till they cry.

"NO!" Isaac and Erica shouted simultaneously. Isaac even made a lunging motion with an extended hand to reach for the note which by now, Mrs. Roden was scanning over.

"Erica, you-" she began to read the note out loud to the class when she suddenly stopped and only continued with her eyes. Her face softened and she looked at Isaac, then to Erica, then back at Isaac. She was stunned that a 16 year old boy could have such a sensitive and passionate heart.

"Well, this isn't even worth wasting my time," she merely said and continued the lesson.

Finally, lunch came around. Isaac tried to get there before Erica even had a chance to sit with Stiles but he was delayed in the hallway by the lacrosse coach who constantly rambled.

When he made it into the large cafeteria, he easily spotted Erica making her way over to a jumpy Stiles. Isaac snorted at how pitiful Stiles came across, he could smell the fear from down the hall. Isaac decided to watch and listen in from where he was and wait to approach

Erica wished Stiles wouldn't be so shaky, it'd make getting past Isaac a whole lot easier if Stiles could actually talk back to her. She scooted into the seat next to him, across from Scott.

"Hey boys," she said, only looking at Stiles though.

"Hi Erica," Scott grumbled. He wasn't too fond of her ever since she willingly became a part of Derek's pack. Scott was only there because Stiles needed him.

Stiles made some type of noise, trying to pass it off as a greeting while nodding his head in Erica's direction. Scott kicked him under the table.

"Hi there Erica," Stiles finally said. He wasn't always a nervous wreck, he wondered to himself. _Sometimes I'm actually funny and charming..right? _He silently asked.

"I like your bag," Stiles offered a compliment. "It's very uh…pink and pretty."

Erica looked at her bag and then at Stiles. "Aw thanks! That's really sweet of you!" She gushed, overly dramatic. She gave Stiles' hand a quick and unnecessary squeeze.

_See, you got this Stiles! _He was starting to loosen up a bit while Scott made gagging noises in the background.

"Sure, sure, anytime. And-and your shirt! It's so nice and lacy!" He pushed further hoping to gain more of Erica's affection.

"Oh stop Stiles! You are too cute! And so kind!" she admired exaggeratingly. Erica wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to keep up this nicey-nice sweet, sensitive, exterior before getting to good stuff; the stuff that would make her forget about Isaac. She felt his eyes watching them from somewhere in the cafeteria and for that reason, she kissed Stiles on the cheek.

Isaac couldn't believe it. At this point, he was fed up. Granted he had made some mistakes with him and Erica, but she was acting childish and wasn't even giving him a chance! He stormed over to the table, grabbed Stiles' chair and slide him about three feet, nearly knocking him over.

"Woah, OK, Scott…let's go," Stiles called.

Isaac leaned his hand against the table and looked right down at the blondie, twirling her hair, feigning oblivious.

"Alright Erica," Isaac was practically fuming. "Enough is enough, now you either get up yourself and come talk to me or I swear I'll drag you through this room using only my teeth."


	13. Chapter 13

**Special thanks to walking-trav3sty (and All Star Weekend) who inspired some writing for this chapter! Thanks for reading! I really hope you guys are liking it and pass it on!**

Chapter 13

"Excuse me?" Erica spat, now rising out of her seat to face Isaac.

"You heard me. You are being totally ridiculous. Stop messing with this pathetic kid's head and just talk to me," Isaac barked, motioning to Stiles.

"Hey!" Stiles interjected. "I am not a kid!" Scott pulled at Stiles' collar and pulled him away from the rising scene.

"Well how's this? You can go fuck yourself!" Erica shouted, catching the attention of others in the cafeteria.

"Really? How mature of you. I'm trying to explain myself and even apologize and you have to go and fucking-" Isaac was cut off.

"Easy there fellas!" Coach Finstock intruded, stepping in between Isaac and Erica who were inches away from each other. He put out both his hands and instructed them to go sit at different tables. Isaac just left the room altogether though, feeling his wolf eager to come out.

The day dragged on, Isaac and Erica hadn't seen each other since their lunchroom incident. Avoiding wasn't an option though, they were pack mates, and they were supposed to meet at Derek's house in an hour.

The parking lot was clearing out and just as Isaac was about to climb into his inherited black SUV, a manicured hand pulled him out of the drivers seat.

"Listen, Isaac," Erica started, "I don't need your sympathy sex and I sure as hell don't need you threatening me in front of my friends in the cafeteria."

"Sympathy sex? Are you kidding me Erica? You think I fucked you because I felt bad for you?!" Isaac was past the point of saying sorry now.

"I think you fucked me because you knew It'd make you happy and Derek told you to do whatever would make me happy, ergo you were just taking orders from the Alpha," she reasoned. "You were just doing what you thought you had to, not what you wanted to…" her voice started to soften, no longer hissing and yelling.

It finally hit Isaac. "You're insane Erica," he said, also not yelling anymore but still rolling his eyes enough to insult Erica.

"And you're just a-" she began to retaliate.

"You're insane if you actually think that because I fucking love you! Jesus!" Isaac shouted, exasperated. He had never said he loved anyone before, _ever_.

"I love you," he repeated, hushed and a little nervous. He reached his hand toward Erica's face to move a strand of blond behind her ear but Erica grabbed his wrist before he could touch her.

She kept a tight grip on his arm and held it in place, searching his eyes, waiting to see if he was going to take it back.

"Say it again," she murmured.

Isaac looked confused and somewhat amused but didn't question her request.

"I love you, Erica," he repeated.

Almost instantaneously, Erica shoved Isaac against his truck and attacked his lips. She had missed everything about Isaac, he was so beautiful and soft and familiar. She kissed him with all the force she had, stretching her arms to hold his face and grab his hair.

Isaac wasn't expecting that reaction at all but he was so happy. This is what he had been longing for, desperately needing all along. He welcomed her kiss with his cool, juicy lips surrounding hers. His arms automatically imprisoning Erica, so that her body was pressed against his.

Isaac was so happy he couldn't help his lips from curving upwards into a wolfy grin as he kissed her.

"I love you," he said again. "I love you a lot," now that he said it once, he couldn't stop. And Erica's reactions just encouraged him. He didn't even realize that Erica didn't reciprocate.

Though Erica had pretty much taken charge up until then, Isaac now took control. He placed his hands under her butt and lifted her up. She instinctively wrapped her legs around him as he carried her into the backseat of his truck. He easily held her with one hand while the other opened the door. He hoisted her up, moved one of his hands to the back of her head and gently laid her across the backseats. Isaac quickly closed the door and scrambled on top of her, propped up on his right elbow, careful not to squish her with his full weight.

Erica latched onto Isaac like her life depended on it. She drowned Isaac with her warm, soft lips. He pulled back briefly, only to readjust so that his face was now nuzzled in her neck, kissing and nipping away, paving a trail from her neck to right above her chest. She wiggled her hands down to Isaac's belt and blindly started ripping it off until his pants and briefs were off, revealing a massive boner. He pulled his shirt off and then Erica's. They both sat up to facilitate the stripping of clothes.

Erica's face suddenly went from elated to panicked as her eyes darted to the window.

"Relax, everyone is gone," Isaac calmed, "and I've got tinted windows," he grinned.

Erica smiled and teased Isaac with leisurely removing her bra. He sat there in awe.

"You're stunning," he breathed and wrapped Erica in his arms, pulling her onto his lap so that she was straddling him, his cock curved upward underneath her. He lifted his head slightly to kiss her and forced her body against his bare chest so that he could feel her breasts pressed up against him. The skin to skin contact nearly caused Isaac to burst, so much so that he bit Erica's neck, harder than he normally would've.

"Agh!" Erica yelped.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Isaac apologized running his finger over the red mark he left, two tiny dots of blood rising.

"No, no, that felt amazing," Erica reassured. She bit Isaac in return.

_She's right _Isaac marveled and the bite brought him back to euphoria. He slightly elevated Erica up so that she could slide out of her skirt and panties.

Isaac kept his left hand gripped onto Erica's back while he used his right hand to tickle her where her thighs met. She gasped at his cool fingers rubbing her clit with such skill while he still kissed her so passionately.

Once again, Erica elevated herself up a bit, while reaching for Isaac's hard cock. She pressed her face to Isaac's ear.

"I want you in me," she pleaded, panting.

She didn't need to ask twice. Isaac held his dick and rubbed it against Erica before easing it into her.

"Mmmmm," she moaned, still in his ear, sending chills all over Isaac's body.

Erica began to ride Isaac, very deliberately. Her forehead was resting against his forehead as they moved together. She'd pull her waist back then roll forward and he'd surge forward to greet her.

Isaac couldn't handle to tortuous pace for long. He started to quicken his movements, and in response, Erica did the same. The two wolves were humping like dogs, with more aggression, passion and love than ever before.

Erica threw her head back, shoving her breasts further against Isaac and making her neck more vulnerable.

"Isaaaaaaaaac," she cried.

He nibbled on her ear and neck more but then only drove her wilder.

"Fuck!" she shouted and she dove for Isaac's neck. She mimicked his gnawing and fisted through his hair.

"Oh fuck Erica!" he slammed into her for one final burst as he erupted inside her. His orgasm was her trigger to collapse as well. They remained in that position for about three minutes; Erica's face nestled in Isaac's neck while he ran his fingers up and down her back.

Erica was almost drifting to sleep when Isaac suddenly lifted her off him and onto the seat beside him.

"Wait," he said, his face tensing up and nervous looking, "do you love me?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Well guys I think this is the end of the road for Sibling Love =( I really really hope that you found **_**at least**_** one chapter you liked! If you guys want and there's a high demand for it, I'm thinking of trying a part2 type thing that would take place four months from here. Leave me comments and thank you again so much for reading!Follow me on tumblr, thecoltcult, for updates on fic and all things teen wolf! xo**

Chapter 14

Isaac started putting his clothes back on so Erica followed.

"I can't believe this," Isaac grumbled, tugging his shirt on backwards.

"Let me help you," Erica reached for his soft, blue tshirt to pull it back over his head.

"I got it," Isaac said, shaking off Erica's gesture.

She scooted into his lap and persistently assisted in taking off his shirt.

"You adorable, dumb werewolf," she smirked, "are you blind? I love you so much I don't think it should be legal,"

Isaac visibly loosened his face and grazed Erica's cheek. She leaned in and kissed him so gently it tingled Isaac's lips. Her hands began tracing figure eights on his lean but muscular chest until she reached his nipples and gave them a good squeeze and twist.

Isaac inhaled a sharp, distinct, breath in response.

"You adorable, smart, sexy werewolf," he hugged her in close to him and gave her a final, long, hard kiss before putting his shirt back on properly.

They were now fully clothed and in the front seats of Isaac's truck. Isaac turned the car on and started to head out of the parking lot.

"Wait," Erica hesitated. Isaac stopped the car. "What the fuck are we going to do about Derek?"

"Don't worry babe, I'm pretty sure he's cool with it now. I had a nice chit chat with him earlier," Isaac reassured, recalling Derek's surprising understanding of their situation. Erica nearly melted at Isaac's quick use of pet names. It felt so natural, like he had been affectionate with her his whole life.

"No, not that," she continued, "it's 4 o'clock and we were supposed to meet Derek at 3:30. If he was pissed yesterday about us being 5 minutes late, what do you think he'll be like if when we're 40 minutes late?!"

"Shit," Isaac agreed, "well I guess Mr. Sourwolf will just have to get over it," Isaac leaned over and kissed Erica on the top of the head, then continued the drive.

When they pulled up to the house, Derek was waiting. He came down off the porch and looked up as the two lovers stepped forward but Derek didn't make eye contact.

"Derek, listen-" Erica began to plead, fearing her alpha's stern expression.

"Save it," he snapped. Isaac reached for Erica's hand, comforting her.

"Derek, come on, just let us-" Isaac tried.

"You don't need to explain. I know. Aside from your hand holding, I still knew from the moment you pulled up," Derek said.

Isaac and Erica looked at each other, a little stunned, and then back at Derek.

"Knew what?" they asked in unison.

"You know," Derek sounded uncomfortable, almost embarrassed, "that you guys… are in-you know…"

The betas were amused now at how such a strong, commanding and powerful werewolf could be so awkward and shy when it came to talking about love.

"No Derek, I don't think we do know what you're talking about," Isaac tormented.

Derek looked up at Isaac and saw he was teasing. Immediately, Derek lunged at Isaac, separating him from Erica, and dragging his face in the ground.

"Shut up! You're still extremely late, and your stupid teenage hormones are no excuse. Now, be prepared for your punishment because I'm going to work you like the dogs you are."

Isaac shoved Derek off and stood up, wiping dirt off himself. Even after being plummeted to the ground, he couldn't help but still smile, looking at Erica and knowing she loved him. She came to his side, making sure he was OK and wrapped an arm around him as they followed Derek onto the porch.

Just as Derek was about to cross the threshold with the young couple close behind, he turned around.

"And guys, I'm not going to say this again-" Derek warned.

"We know, we know," Isaac interrupted, "we have to maintain a good relationship and keep our pack strong. I don't think we're going to have a problem with that." He smiled and pulled Erica closer to his side.

"Actually, I was going to say no, you know, "funny business" while we train, or whenever I'm around for that matter" Derek corrected.

"Oh, well that I can't promise," Isaac grinned.

Erica joined him. "I can't quite keep my hands off him," she admitted, giving Isaac one of her signature squeezes on the butt. They giggled, completely oblivious to Derek's disgusted, uneasy expression as he watched the two flirt.

"Dumb kids," Derek mumbled. But as he turned back around to enter the house, Isaac swore he saw the tiniest hint of a smile.

**The End (for now at least)**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
